Two Worlds: REMASTERED
by Random Irken Derp
Summary: And now there's an alien in my backyard. Crap! I mean he IS my favorite character on Invader Zim but it's not like there will end up being anything between us. Right? UPDATED AND REDONE! ZaOCr Romance/Friendship/Drama Warning: Contains violence and curse words!
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

_Two_ **Worlds**: REMASTERED

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"Miss Peters!"

I was pulled out of my peaceful dreamland by a voice yelling at me. I opened my eyes and sat up only to get smacked on the head with a pile of graded math homework. I rubbed the sore spot only for one of my earbuds, which I had been cleverly hiding behind my hair, to fall out.

"Listening to music and sleeping during class eh? I'm seeing you after school missy!" my teacher, Ms. Hass, scolded.

"That's not my name."

My teacher raised an eyebrow

"It's Emma. I call my aunt Melissa 'Missy'." I explained, using air-quotes. I heard a few kids whisper behind me that "shit was going down". I rolled my eyes as Ms. Hass tried to find a way to respond to me.

"You're staying after class." she growled. I innocently shrugged and laid my head back down on my desk. A few boys behind my snickered and one threw a small eraser at me. I turned around and snarled at them like a feral animal and they just laughed harder.

"Josh! Do I need to see you after class too?" Josh smiled innocently in response and I just growled to myself, turning back around and flipping through my sketchbook. Nothing better to do for the rest of class until I get my "terrifying scolding".

After everyone left class I stayed behind and Ms. Hell-I mean Hass just crossed her arms and gave me that pouty face that teachers try to do but it just makes them look even older than they already are. I let my eyes wander around the room as I awkwardly tapped my fingers together. "So did you keep in here to talk to me or are you trying to use psychic powers on me?" I asked.

She growled at me and slammed a piece of paper down on my desk. "It's a legitimate question." I pointed out.

"You need to work on your behavior issues Emma. I've had enough of your smart-mouth tone!" I rolled my eyes, as I zoned out of her rant, mindlessly nodding my head to everything she said.

Eventually she let me out on my way with an after school detention slip. I chucked it in the trash on my way to my locker and sighed, worry creeping into my mind that I would get in even worse trouble. I scoffed at the idea. "The staff here has horrible memory and it's Spring Break now. I'll be just fine." I said to myself before I was violently shoved out of the way and my nose was blasted with the intoxicating smell of perfume, make-up and lotion.

"Ew, you touched her. Now you'll turn in an alien freak like her." I heard Michelle tease.

She and her two friends Katlin and Hayley were in my English and Science classes and were always making fun of my messed up hair or my bright green "so last season" jacket, or the fact that I'll touch something as gross as corn syrup and blue dye during a Science Lab experiment. So yeah they were pretty high on my urge-to-kill-o-meter.

I sighed, pulling the hood of my Gir jacket over my head. As I passed Michelle and her little possy talking in the middle of the hallway, no doubt causing the massive buildup of hyper 7th and 8th grade students eager to get out, I simply flipped them off, not giving them a second glance. They scoffed at my "horrendous actions" but I ignored them letting the felt dog ears on my head bounce with my steps.

Yes, at my school I was considered an absolute freak for my, I'll admit kind of unhealthy, obsession with Invader Zim. But despite the easy target I was for childish teasing, pranks and whatever else those retarded humans could think of I've come to not mind as much. Still is obnoxious to deal with though.

I quickly grabbed my backpack out of my locker and ran out the front doors of the school before the ironic stupidity of that filthy little place got to me any more than it already had. Yeah if you couldn't already tell Zim may have influenced me just a little bit.

I lightly jogged to my bus that was parked with all the others and slipped into the front seat, behind the driver. The ride was long, loud and bumpy for the most part. After three stops most of the more obnoxious kids were off and soon enough I was alone as the bus turned into my neighborhood

The bus stopped at the corner of the serine road and I stepped off running down the street and up the driveway of my house. I fumbled with house keys but was able to open the back door and shut it behind me with a sigh of relief. "Thank god for seasonal breaks." I muttered, kicking off my shoes.

I whistled for my dog and called her name. "Dee-Dee!" I heard her nails click on the kitchen floor as she scampered to me on her tiny legs. She was a small black puppy with large pointed ears, light brown paws and bright, happy eyes. I bent down on my knees and let her jump up onto my lap and lick my face. I couldn't help but giggle as she continued to attack until I was able shove her off and stand back up. I brushed off my pants and Dee-Dee followed me with a small yip as I walked to my room.

I rolled my eyes at the note taped to my door that read "Sorry to leave you on your own again but a business trip came up and I had to leave. Be back Monday, microwavable pizzas in the freezer, be good, love you, Mom." I sighed and balled up the note, tossing it in my trash can as I crashed onto my bed. I was use to my mom having to go out for her job but that didn't mean it didn't get on my nerves.

Dee-Dee jumped up onto my bed and sympathetically licked my cheek. I smiled at her and pat her head before sitting up and pulling my History homework out of my backpack. I hated History class more than anything but I was in enough trouble as it was. I needed to get this crap done. I scanned for the page I was looking for but in less than 5 minutes I was starting to feel drowsy.

I yawned. "Guess I didn't get that much sleeee…" My face landed in the center of the textbook and I fell asleep.

BOOM!

I was shoved out of my sleep as the entire house shook. I panicked, though I had no idea what was going on. I fell off my bed and tried to scramble to my feet but I only fell against my nightstand, knocking my alarm clock into my lap.

The shaking stopped as I took a minute to look at the clock, lucky for me the power didn't go out, and I saw that it was already 9:30 at night. I sighed and looked over the damage that...whatever had just happened had caused.

My legs were still shaking but I was able to stand up and walk to my closet that held my spare shoes. I chose my hiking boots, preparing for glass shards, and grabbed Dee-Dee who was now hiding under my bed in fear. I held her tight in my arms and surveyed the damage around the house.

The chibi figurines on my shelf were either on the floor or toppled over, as well as my books and art supplies on my desk. Luckily the only things that seemed to break were a few picture frames and my window. I didn't have that many fragile things in my room. The crunching sounds as I walked over the glass that had fallen all over the floor was all I heard in the now eerily quiet house.

I set Dee-Dee in her kennel to keep her away from the glass and looked out the shattered kitchen window. There was a long trail of dirt that eventually lead to something smoking that was out of my sight. I grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and went out the back door to investigate.

I dashed across the yard, following the dirt trail to the big ball of smoke near the very back. What the hell was this thing? A meteor? A satellite? I sprayed the mysterious space object with the extinguisher until most of the smoke had dissipated and what I saw was definitely not a meteor.

It was a spaceship. It was an almost perfectly round magenta bubble, other than a few billion dents, with two engine like things colored a light violet that were falling off and most likely would have if this thing had taken any more damage. I stepped around it to see the shattered windshield that seemed to cover the whole front of the craft. Then finally there was the insignia.

That black two-eyed almost ant head-shaped symbol on the top. I pulled my long sleeve away from my left hand and held it up, to compare it to the tattoo I had given myself with a Sharpie marker. They were completely identical. This wasn't just any ship.

This was Zim's ship.

**AN: (mainly for anyone who read the original): Okay so I'm updating this series to prepare for the final instalment that will start at some point early next year. I wanted to fix up most of the spelling errors, poor descriptions and plot holes that litter the first two (more with the sequel than this one) I'm not changing anything as far as plots and characters nor am I just abandoning my other stories in progress. Things have just been slow with those lately so since I was going to do this at some point I decided to do this now. Please review and tell me if I'm doing better or worse so far. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Then Came the Other

**AN: It doesn't take me long to do these I'll be updating very often with these. :D Thanks so much for the unbelievable feedback on the first chapter guys. Particularly my friends Violet and PinkGamer! Also thanks to AnnaNicktoons, Kiv the cat, and lunarcatx. You all rock!**

**Chapter 2: Then Came the Other**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I was staring in awe at the little alien ship for what seemed like hours. Eventually my mind snapped back to reality and I finally had an intelligent thought. "You gotta hide this thing you idiot!" I yelled at myself, slapping my forehead.

I jogged over to the other side of the yard where a small wooden shed with chipping maroon paint sat in the corner. I grabbed the key that I always hid in a ring box, that somehow got stuck in the rain gutter of the thing before me and my mom moved in, and opened the padlock around the doors handles with a 'click'.

I took my phone out of my pocket and activated the flashlight to help navigate my way through the dark shed. I made my way to the right wall where a large blue tarp was folded up on a shelf. I reached up as far as I could, cursing that fact that I was only 5 feet tall, and eventually snatched it. After that I walked over to a white cardboard box in the corner that held our old camping supplies and grabbed the plastic steaks that were normally used to hold the tent down. And finally I opened a small toolbox on a work table next to the box and found a small mallet.

I carried my things back over to the ship, forgetting to lock the shed doors, and set them down in the grass as I investigated the ship a little more. I cautiously peeked my head through the broken shield, being careful not to impale my head on one of the jagged pieces that hung above me. I saw something twitch inside and I reached inside, soon feeling fabric, flesh, and blood?!

I quickly retracted my hand and saw it was now coated in a warm, light pink fluid. I shuddered and reached back in, a bit more hesitantly this time. I grabbed what I assumed was the figure's arm and proceeded to drag him out of the ship. Once I had him out of the ship I set him down in the grass and examined him.

Pristine emerald green skin, thin black antenna sat limply on his hairless head. He wore a hot pink tunic with light pink sleeves and black gloves, pants, and boots. There was blood seeping down the side of his head and several stains on the inside of his was the one and only Invader Zim.

I stared at him for probably longer than I had been gawking at the ship before I grabbed a nearby stick a poked him with it. I jabbed at his cheek a few times and thankfully after the 8th poke he groaned and twitched a little more.

After confirming he was alive I unfolded the tarp and threw it over Zim's ship. I slipped the steaks through the little metal rings attached to it and hammered them into the ground with the mallet. Wait, can you hammer something in with a mallet? Well, anyways, After I had covered the ship the best I could I took a minute to let my thoughts take over and I thought of something. Why the hell did no one here Zim crash?

I pondered this for a little bit before I looked up and saw several spot lights dancing around on the clouds. It finally clicked. There was a 25-year-old with rich parents that lives a few miles from my house and he had invited everyone around here to a "totally sick Spring Break party" that would be going on, knowing him, for about a week and a half. Not only was everyone in the neighborhood at that party but the music would be cranked up loud which would mean they probably didn't hear it. Either that or everyone is just a moron. At this point I would have believed either one.

After figuring out that little plot-hole I turned around and went back over to Zim, my inner fangirl making me pet his head a few times before I prepared to take him inside. I saw him begin to twitch more, like he was waking up. "Hey! Are you alright?" I called

**Zim P.O.V.**

All I could feel was pain. I wasn't even positive if I was dead or not, all I knew was that my once magnificent irken figure was in absolute agony. With myself only really half conscious my senses were blurred and I couldn't even gather enough strength to open my eyes.

I was able to hear someone speaking to me but I could only find enough strength to groan in response. I felt two things slip under me and I was lifted up, the left side of my body against something warm and soft. I then began to lightly bounce, my right side getting a small blast of cold air, which told me I was moving. A shivered and attempted to bring myself closer to the warm side. I heard it giggle as I did so.

I heard the creak of a door and the hiss of it closing behind me and whatever was carrying me. After a little more bouncing the warmness I had been laying against disappeared and I was left on a cold, hard surface, as footsteps left the strange place I was now in.

After a few minutes they came back and I felt my head being dabbed with a piece of cloth. I felt a warm hand on the back of my head and neck as it lifted it up slightly in order to wrap a bandage completely around my forehead to cover the bleeding wound.

Soon after I felt my gloves slipping off my hands. No! I don't know where I am! I can't be exposed to whatever germs are in this horrible place. I attempted to resist but my weakness left me only able to hold onto the edge of my gloves for a few seconds before the warm hands pried them out of my grasp without much difficulty.

Then the hand held my wrist down against the smooth surface I was laying on and slowly rolled up my left sleeve. I winced, feeling fabric rub deep into a gash in my arm. The hands stopped at the sound of my pain. The one that was rolling up my sleeve pinched the fabric above the wound and lifted it up and away from it. It continued this for a few minute until my wound was uncovered and it was also dabbed with the cloth and wrapped in bandages.

Finally the hands lifted up my shirt where my worst injury was. A large gash tracing down most of my torso. I felt myself being carried again and I was sat down upright in a chair after a few seconds.

"Alright, can you hear me?"the voice asked.

I nodded lightly, trying to keep my massive headache from getting worse.

"Okay, you can. Just...don't struggle with me, alright?"

I then felt my arms being lifted up, making the pain in my chest worse. I held in any screams, keeping them down to a slight squeak and whimper. It took what felt like an eternity but eventually they were over my head. "Now keep them up there." the female voice muttered, grabbing the edge of my shirt and pulling it up. I did my best to comply and after a few minutes my shirt was off.

She held my arms to keep them up, at this point I was losing feeling in my fingers, and using her other hand to wrap up my chest. When she was done she gently lowered my arms and left the room.

"Now open your mouth." she said a few minutes later.

Again I did as I was told and the female dropped a small tablet onto my tongue.

"Swallow." she said, closing my mouth and lifting my head up.

It slid down my dry throat and I coughed harshly as a result. I leaned forward, almost falling out of the chair. She caught me and stood me up. I leaned on her for support as she guided me down a narrow hallway.

As I walked my vision began to clear and I found my eyes opening. Everything was still a blur and my headache wasn't helping that but at least it was improvement.

She opened a door at the end of the hallway and lead me inside, eventually sitting me down on a large, soft surface. She pushed some things out of the way then picked up my legs and laid them down on the surface. I found myself getting drowsy. What did she give me again? She pulled off my boots, setting them on the floor before slowly pushing back onto the surface. As I laid down she placed a blanket over me. I found my eyes closing again after just being able to see relatively clearly. She spoke to me one last time.

"You rest up for now. I'll try my best to explain in the morning." and with that I faded from consciousness again.


	3. Chapter 3: So They Met

**AN: Thanks to april7000222, ****son of rasputin, ****Mistyblackheart for follows, favorites, and reviews! :D**

**Chapter 3: So They Met**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"Ah! Mother of fuck!" I hissed, flinging the garbage bag across the room. I looked down at a deep cut on my leg before grabbing a paper towel and the first-aid kit I used on Zim. "God-dammit Zim! Why did your crash have to break half the windows in the house?!" I muttered as I wiped up the rest of the blood on my leg and went to grab the trash bag filled with shattered pieces of the windows and fragile things that had fallen on the floor. I picked up the bag; more cautiously this time and slowly took it into the garage. I'd keep it there until garbage day.

I went back to the other side of the house where I found a small closet in the hallway filled with towels. I grabbed a whole shelf's worth and a roll of duck tape from my mom's home office. I covered the broken windows, securing them with piles of the silver tape.

I grabbed Zim's bloody and burnt clothes and went into the bathroom with a bottle of detergent. I plugged the sink as it filled with water and a dumped a few drops of the cleaner in it. I swirled the water around until the sink was covered in bubbles. I scrubbed at Zim's clothes furiously as the stains only seemed to get harder and harder to get out. Damn, I thought I'd have to remember that blood is a bitch to get out the next time I want to kill someone. I washed the soap out of the clothes and hung them up on a towel rack to drip dry.

As I finished cleaning up the kitchen I heard Dee-Dee whining from her cage. I quickly ran to her and let her out before she started barking. Didn't want to wake Zim up. She scampered to the kitchen and put her paws up on the cabinets trying to sniff the top of the counter. She walked across the floor, sniffing the chair Zim had been sitting in before moving down the hallway. She stopped at my bedroom door, whining slightly and pawing at the door.

I rolled my eyes and quickly finished cleaning up the bandages, pain medicine, and irken blood on the kitchen counter, where I had wrapped him up. I sighed and took one of the pain pills myself. Doing this with a calm head may come natural to me but it still gave me a headache every time.

I sighed, feeling exhaustion creep up on me. I looked at the clock on the microwave. 10:50, dammit! I was begging to go to sleep at this point but now I had to set myself up on my couch in my room. Or…

I smirked. I knew he would freak out even more that he already would but it was too late. My evil side had taken over me as I crept back into my room, just barely being able to close the door before Dee-Dee got in to jump Zim. I tip-toed over to my bed and saw Zim was now even farther away from the pillows. Giving me just enough room to slide in.

I didn't bother changing into my pajamas as I quietly slid in next to Zim. He felt surprisingly warm. I thought he would've felt a little colder. Not sure why though. I cleared my mind of all my stray thoughts and sunk into my bed with a sigh before falling asleep.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I groaned as I slowly slipped back into consciousness. I hadn't meant to stay asleep as long as I did but the place I was in was very soft and warm. But I couldn't stay here forever. I needed to figure out where I was.

As I began to open my eyes something landed on my face. It was warm and smelled kinda funny. Wait, I knew that smell, it was…HUMAN! I quickly shoved the object off of my superior face and saw it was an arm. An arm connecting to a human asleep RIGHT NEXT TO ME! I screamed and lost my balance, crashing onto the floor. I heard stirring up on what I now saw was a bed covered in black blankets. It must've woken it up.

The human sat up and I saw it was a young female. In her early teen years I assumed. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before looking at me and smiling. I realized I was still sitting dumbfounded on the floor and stood up, making myself look tall and superior. She snickered before getting up. How DARE she laugh at the almighty ZIM! It didn't make me feel any better to learn she was taller than e by about half a foot.

"Well it's nice to know you healed just fine." the girl laughed. I froze. That voice...was she...I WAS SAVED BY A SMELLY HUMAN?!

"Yo! You still there!" I snapped out of my shocked trance and saw the human waving her hand in front of my face. I swatted it away and growled. What was wrong with me today? The crash must've done something to my head. I'll have my computer look at it when I get home. Right now I had a human to deal wi-wait where did she go?!

I looked around the bedroom and didn't see her anywhere. I took a few steps towards the door but almost instantly double back when I stepped on something. I hissed in pain and sat back down on the bed rubbing my foot. I wasn't used to having bare feet. Stepping on harder things suddenly hurt a lot more.

As I sat in pain the human returned holding my gloves in her filthy meat hands. She tossed them to me along with a stack of Earth clothes. "Most of your stuff is still wet so I got you some of my clothes from the dryer." she explained, throwing the clothes on my face.

"Wet? What did you do?!" I growled.

"They were filthy. I just thought I'd wash them while you were sleeping." I growled at her again and stood up only to step on the same object again. It wasn't easy to be me.

I cursed in irken and the human looked at the figure on the floor. "Oh, sorry. My bad." she said sheepishly. "I must've forgotten to pick her up the other night." I saw it was a small humanoid figure with a large head and equally large eyes. It wore a gray vest and a short black skirt and had large blue pigtails that seemed to hold it up more than its tiny feet. The human picked the figure up and set on a shelf in between a black dragon-like creature with green eyes and weird marshmallow thing that had a face that reminded me of the shirt the Dib-stink always wore.

"I'll give you some time to dress, I'm making breakfast in the kitchen if you want to come have some." the human said as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

I glanced at the clothes again. A baby pink shirt, a magenta jacket and a pair of white socks. I sighed, and reluctantly put them on, removing the bandages covering me in the process. There wasn't much of a need to keep them since I had healed overnight.

I looked myself over in a mirror in the human's closet and when I decided I was decent my attention went to a familiar smell coming from another room.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I poured the pancake batter into the pan with a satisfying sizzle as I took another bite of the strip of bacon hanging out of my mouth. I was going to make waffles but since Zim is probably traumatized of those things because of the incident with Gir pancakes were a good second choice.

I heard Zim's footsteps down the hallway as I flipped the pancake over to the other side. I saw him walk into the room wearing my clothes out of the corner of my eye. I felt my cheeks turning pink as I made a mental note to never wash that shirt again or the one he nuzzled last night. Damn I have a problem.

I flipped the finished pancake onto a plate next to me with the others and turned to face Zim. "How many you want?" I asked. All I got in response is a classic "Eh?" I face-palmed realizing how casual I was being like he was one of my old friends. "Pancakes. Do you want any to eat?" I asked. Zim just gave me a confused glare as I took that as a maybe and started making a few more.

As I cooked I watched Zim who was just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Then suddenly his antenna perked up at a sniffing noise below him. Dee-Dee was smelling his foot and soon began jumping on his leg and yipping. Zim leaned against the counter and attempted to shake her off but she was a very persistent. I turned away for a few second to flip the pancake and when I looked back Zim had somehow sunk to the floor and Dee-Dee was licking his face and jumping on him. "Gah! Get off of Zim." he ordered, shoving her off his lap.

Dee-Dee pounced again but this time I got her attention before she could continue attacking Zim with kisses. I whistled for her and got out the bag of puppy food to which she responded by scampering to my side and sitting patiently. I motioned that it was okay for her to eat and she started tearing through the kibble viciously.

I held out my hand to help Zim up be he just swatted it away and stood up on his own.

"I'm onto you human." he growled.

"That's not my name. " I said back, going back to the food on the counter.

"Eh?"

"My name's Emma."

**AN: REFERENCES! REFERENCES FOR ALL!**

**Hint: Computer program, dragon, robot. Tell me what your guesses are and win internet cookies for life!**


	4. Chapter 4: That Crazy Little Robot

**AN: DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Violets117 won my little guessing game in the last chapter by guessing all three the correct answers being Hatsune Miku, Toothless and Baymax! Enjoy your internet cookies! PinkGamer got second place so let's say...cookies for most of your life. ;) Also thanks to OptimusPrimegirl213, KizuNii, and PurpleCelestial-chan for the follows, favorites and review.**

**Chapter 4: That Crazy Little Robot**

**Zim P.O.V.**

So the human's name is Emma huh? These creatures come up with the dumbest names.

I found myself wandering around the small kitchen and eventually saw the stack of steaming flat batter things that the human was cooking. I poked the one at the top of the stack out of curiosity but the Emma-creature caught me.

"You know you can have some if you're hungry." she pointed out, taking several of the things off the top of the stack and putting them on her own plate, as she made her way to a small wooden table in a connected room.

I broke a small piece off of the circle on top and nibbled on it. It faintly reminded me of a waffle but not enough to make me vomit at the memory. I considered the notion a bit longer. This is one of the only Earth foods I can eat and even though irkens don't require three meals a day we did need to eat on occasion.

I sighed in defeat and took the plate with the remaining pancakes and joined the human at the table. She smiled at me as I sat down and began pouring a translucent brown fluid on my plate. I was a bit more hesitant but with this syrupy goop they weren't bad.

"So are you gonna keep stuffing your face or are going to tell me how you got here." I stopped eating and glared at the Emma-human. "That isn't necessary for you to know!" I said with my mouth full. She giggled and rolled her eyes. Stupid girl.

After a few minutes she stood up and shoved her plate and silverware in the sink. I did the same and we were both left standing in the kitchen in an uncomfortable silence. It was broken when I saw the small Earth dog apparently named Dee-Dee whining at me and pawing that the drawer I was leaning against in an attempt to jump on me again. "Gah! Stay away from Zim!" I yelled at it.

"She just likes you is all." the human shrugged. I noticed the little canine pulling on the edge of my pants with her teeth and tripping on her own feet as she attempted to drag me somewhere. Moronic Earth animal.

"Dee-Dee! C'mon, leave him alone." the human ordered. The mutt obeyed and scampered away to sit at her master's side. The Emma-human picked her up and pet her with her hand, the dog responding by licking said hand.

I growled, disgusted at the actions and started walking towards the backdoor. "Where you going?" the Emma-human asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to check the damages to my ship. If you MUST know." I snarled. The human backed away slightly and I shoved the hood on the jacket I was wearing over my head. It was filled with the foul stench of human but it was all I had as a disguise for the moment.

I kicked the door open and went outside. I scanned the large backyard quickly finding the dirt trail that led to my ship. I crawled underneath the blue tarp that I was assuming the human had draped over it and began rummaging around for my tools.

"MASTAH!" I screamed and jumped away from the ship at the sound of the familiar robotic squeal. A small metal arm stuck out of the ship followed by the head of a certain little minion.

"Gir! What on Irk are you doing here?!" I demanded.

"I dunno!" he shrugged innocently before fully jumping out of the ship. "Are we goin' home Mastah?" he asked tugging on my sleeve.

"I'm not sure. The engines are completely burnt out. But as long as I have the right tools here I may be able to fix them. The only issue is we'll be stuck here for a few days with...her." I growled, glaring at one of the intact windows where the human was playing with her dog, dragging her across the floor with a small rubber bone.

"Ooo! She's pretty!" Gir beamed, jumping up on my shoulders.

I groaned and shoved him off. "We aren't here to compliment this girl! We are going to fix the Cruiser and get out of here!"

I looked back to where the little robot was standing but he was nowhere to be found. I panicked for a second before seeing him running towards the broken window ripping through the towel covering it as he jumped in.

Oh no.

**Emma P.O.V.**

Dee-Dee playfully growled as I attempted to rip the toy from her mouth. She was surprisingly strong for how tiny she was. Or maybe I was just a weakling. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard something crash in the kitchen. I swear to god if Zim broke something…

I ran to the kitchen to see a certain little silver robot with bright blue eyes had landed face first onto the counter. He sat up when he heard me come in to the room and stared at with his huge adorable bright blue eyes.

He smiled and stood up on his tiny legs and jumped off the counter, walking over to me and looking up and me. "You're pretty!" he giggled.

I blushed a little bit and picked the little robot up. "You're not bad yourself little guy." I laughed bringing him up to my eye level. He beamed and lunged at me, wrapping his little arms tightly around my neck. I hugged him back and he giggled. "Thank youz!" he squealed. I would've said "no problem" or something like but he's tight squeeze was starting to deprive me of oxygen. Lucky for me Zim burst in the backdoor.

"Gir! Come here right now!" he ordered, pointing to the spot next to him. Gir slightly loosened his grip on me and began to whine. "Aww! But I'm playing with the pretty lady!"

Zim gave the two of us a weird look that I couldn't exactly read but soon went back to scowling. "Now Gir! I can't have you causing trouble while I'm not watching you."

Gir began tearing up and his antenna drooped. Wow, he really wanted to hang out with me if he was pulling out the one trick that would almost instantly change his master's mind so soon.

Sure enough after just a few seconds of staring at Gir's tear-filled eyes Zim's face began to soften and he sighed in defeat.

"Fine! As long as YOU keep him from bugging me." he said, shooting daggers at me.

I smiled. "Thanks Zim. I knew you had a soft spot somewhere." Zim just growled and at me and stomped back outside. Geez, butt hurt much.

Gir squealed in joy and glomped my head as I carried him to my room to hang out with me.

**AN: Yay short chapter of shortyness!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blackout

**AN: Thanks to ****Ashlakia and 6AmySerina9 for the follows and favorites!**

**Chapter 5: Blackout**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"He gently brushed the tears away from her eyes and took her in his arm to shield her from the cold. They stared into each other's eyes and slowly he pulled her into a deep, passionate-"

"WHATCHA WRITING'!"

I screamed and frantically shut my laptop, it was Just Gir. I sighed in relief, knowing Gir couldn't have possibly read that. Why did I think working on my fanfiction would be a good idea today?

"Idiot." I muttered, face-palming as I attempted to get back into the relaxed state I had been in before I almost had my embarrassing writing revealed the this hyper pile of scrap metal. I sat on my bed with my leg covered by my blankets Gir sat next to me and Dee-Dee was curled up by my feet.

I sat up and lightly stroked her head until she suddenly bolted upright, looking panicked. I wasn't sure of the reason why but then I saw it. A patch of dark storm clouds were looming over the house. I gulped and shoved my laptop aside as I got up and made a mad dash for the backdoor.

"ZIM!" I called as ran outside. I followed the dirt path with my eyes but the ship wasn't there. A small explosion from behind me made me jump and saw it was coming from the shed. I thought I forgot to do something last night. I didn't lock the damn doors!

I ran inside and saw Zim's ship there with Zim next to it rubbing soot off his face. How the hell did he even move that thing in there? I coughed at the smoke from his ship that had blown right at my face and when I finally caught my breath I ran up to Zim's side.

Apparently he didn't see me come in and when he turned and saw me just a few inches from him he yelped and doubled back into his ship. When he saw it was just me let out a small growl and went back to his work.

"What do you want from Zim?" he asked.

"It's about to storm so I just came to get you. Cause of your allergy to water and all." I explained.

Zim kept working, as if he didn't even hear me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist. If he wasn't going to listen to me I might as well save his ass again. He seemed shocked at first but by the time I had dragged him out of shed he was screaming and attempting to squirm out of my grip.

"Let go of Zim! You filthy human!" He demanded as he lunged at me and bit my wrist! "You little fuck!" I cursed. I let go of him but quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and lifted him up, continuing to drag him inside kicking and screaming.

He broke my grip again after kicking me in the shins enough times and was about to try and fight me but a roar of thunder made him freeze in his tracks. I quickly took the opportunity and pulled him inside. Once he snapped out of his trance he growled at me again and plopped down in a chair by the door, pouting.

"I'll be right back." I called, running back outside.

**Zim P.O.V.**

Stupid human, thinking she can just pick me up and drag me anywhere she want me to be.

I rested my knees on the chair to look outside and saw the trees bending in the wind which had picked up dramatically. Small raindrops were now hitting the ground and sky grew darker by the second. I watched as the Emma-human closed and locked up the small shack containing my cruiser, her hair covering her face as it harshly blew in the strong wind. She quickly ran back inside and slid down to the floor panting as she slammed the door shut behind her.

We sat in silence for a few seconds until a massive boom came from outside, shocking us up to our feet. I saw her rub her wrist which still held my teeth marks in it. I felt something twist tightly in my squeedily spooch. Probably some odd cramps or something.

The Emma-human brushed some dirt off her pants and her cheeks slowly grew to have a pinkish hue when she glanced back at me. "Sorry about earlier. I just didn't want you to get stuck out there or anything. Ya know, allergy to water and all." she explained, her face turning from pink to red.

Wait, when did I ever tell her I had an allergy to water? Another rumble outside pulled me out of my thoughts and I began to follow the human, who was walking towards her bedroom.

As I past the kitchen window I was hit with a cold blast of air and sudden sting across my face. I let out a small yelp as a raindrop brushed against my cheek.

"Ah dammit! Have you ever though of training Gir even a little?" the human asked as she grabbed a roll of silver tape off the table to cover the hole Gir had ripped though the towel covering the broken window.

Train Gir? NO! Never again! I won't live through that again.

The Emma-human ripped a piece of tape off the roll with a hiss of pain. I guess the bite mark still hurt. The twisting feeling came back as I watched her suffering. Maybe I did bite a little too hard. No, she had brought that on herself! It wasn't Zim's fault she tried to force ZIM to what she asks. I take no orders from a mere human.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I left Zim sort of in his own thoughts as I went back to my room to check my laptop. I unplugged it in case of a power surge and looked at the weather. Well...shit.

First major storm of the year and it's when my house is half torn apart and I have a paranoid alien with an allergy to water in my house! Fan-fucking-tastic! Could this get any worse?

FLASH

I covered my eyes as my laptop suddenly blinded me. I slammed it shut and rubbed the spots out of my eyes as I tried to piece everything together. At first I thought I actually WAS blind because everything was so dark but then I saw a faint flash of light outside my window and realized the power just went out.

I sighed in frustration and got up, grabbing my phone to use as a light. I stumbled back into the kitchen to find Zim but he wasn't where I had left him. "Zim? Hey Zim, you alright?" I called out. No response.

I swept my phone's flashlight around the kitchen, not seeing him anywhere. I heard something bang on the table and I jumped. "Zim? Gir? Is that you?" I slowly backed away from the kitchen, keeping my flashlight fixed on where I heard the noise.

Suddenly I felt a pair of claws wrap around my neck. I tensed for a split second then screamed throwing my phone at my attacker. "FUCK!" I cursed as my phone missed and landed in the living room. I ripped the claws off my neck and threw the attacker onto the floor. I was about to lay my vengeance upon them when I heard a familiar evil cackle.

"Z-Zim?!" I gasped.

I picked my phone up off the floor and shined the light onto the alien who was now dying of laughter on the floor. "You should've seen the look on your stupid human face." He said between laughs.

I growled at him and pulled him back onto his feet only to punch him back down again. "You little shit! You scared half to death! How did you even see me?" I yelled as he stood back up.

His face was slightly contorted in pain but he was trying to hide it. "Unlike your primitive human eyes Zim can see in the dark. That is how I was able to use this sudden darkness to my advantage." he said with a cocky smirk.

"Well your lucky I'm nice or I would've kicked your ass!" I growled.

"But Zim still won." he said beaming.

Bastard.

"Well are you going to stand around drowning in your own praise or are you going to help get some flashlights? I can't see shit and my phone doesn't help change that all that much."

Zim sighed and grabbed my arm. "Where exactly do you need to go?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. I blushed at his arm intertwined with mine but quickly recovered myself. "T-the closet in the hallway." I muttered. I tripped over myself as Zim dragged me to the hallway and opened the closet for me.

I reached up and grabbed an electric lantern off the middle shelf and turned the dial, creating a dim golden light around us. I ran back to my room and grabbed a box underneath my bed filled with candy bars and bags of chips. I went back to the living room where Zim was still standing and I dumped the box out onto the floor.

"What are you doing, human?" Zim asked, raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"Well if I can't use the internet because my battery is shit and the power's out and you can't go work on your ship because it's pouring rain I figure we could just sit down and eat some snacks until things clear up." I explained, sitting down on the floor and setting the lantern down, turning up the brightness.

Zim cocked his head but sat down, his back leaning against the couch. As I started to unwrap on of the candy bars Gir ran up to me and laid down in my lap and nuzzled me.

Zim's antenna perked up at the sound of Dee-Dee whimpering next to him. "Go away." he growled but she didn't listen. Dee-Dee yipped slightly before jumping up on Zim's lap and licking his face. He recoiled in disgust and shoved her off.

I laughed and tossed Zim some candy. It was like we were already good friends.

**Zim P.O.V.**

This human was an odd one. She had shared her snacks with me which weren't poisoned like I originally thought, she was nosey but she didn't seem to want all of my secrets at least she didn't pester me about them. She seemed almost...pleasant. And that disturbed me. Eventually the human grew tired and ordered me to go to bed.

"Why on Irk would I do that?!" I protested, taking another bite out of a Kit-Kat bar. "I don't trust you alone while I'm sleeping. Plus it's still raining so wouldn't have really anything to do." she explained.

I growled at her logic and stood up, hanging my head slightly in defeat.

The Emma-human ran off to Irk knows where and I went back to the bedroom, dragging my sleepy little robot with me and carelessly tossing him on the bed. I slipped off the jacket I was wearing and slid under the covers. I didn't see much of a need to take the rest of these clothes off, the zipper on the jacket was just annoying me.

The human came back a few minutes later with a large cloth wrapped around her head and her clothing now down to nothing but a low-cut lavender tank top and a pair of pink shorts. She undid her soaking wet hair and grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet next to me, settling down on the couch on the other side of the room. "Night Zim." she said, flicking off the light. I sighed and turned onto my side. Something was up with this human.

And Zim was going to find out what.


	6. Chapter 6: Blame Television

**AN: Thank you to halfbloodllama and SamuraiButterfly8725 from DeviantArt.**

**Chapter 6: Blame Television**

**Emma P.O.V.**

"Wake up Emmy!"

My eyes snapped open and I launched myself upwards. I didn't make it far though as I hit something metal with my face and fell back onto the couch. I groaned, rubbing the forming bruise on my forehead as I slowly opened my eyes again. Gir was sitting on my chest, staring at me with a big smile on his little face.

"Gir? What the hell?" I asked tiredly. His bright blue optics were the only thing lighting the room so all I saw was black. I rubbed my eyes and grabbed my phone off the arm of the couch, squinting as the bright light of the screen hit my face.

"3:02?!" I gasped before groaning and falling back onto my pillow. "Why did you have to wake me up?"

"AHM ON TV!" Gir yelled in my ear. I shushed him as the ringing died down in my head and he dragged me off the couch and into the living room. The Tv was on with Dee-Dee laying down on the floor staring up at it.

"GIR! Sit still! I need quiet to repair your guidance systems box." I jumped at Zim's voice but he was still asleep in my room. Poking my head around the corner of the hallway I looked at the Tv. It was playing Invader Zim, the Walk of Doom episode if I remembered correctly. Gir beamed and ran up to the Tv, pointing himself out on the screen as he ran into a wall, cheering and screaming on screen. My face went pale, did Gir figure out he was from a cartoon. I knew it would've been a better idea just to stay up all night to keep an eye on him.

"Do ya see me?! Huh?! Huh?!" he asked with a high pitched squeal. I heard Zim, the real Zim, let out a tired groan from my room. "Gir...be silent. Zim is trying to rest." he muttered before I heard him get out of bed.

I breath caught in my throat as I frantically tried to find the remote. Zim couldn't see this! What the hell would he think?! I searched the floor and dug around in the couch cushions but I couldn't fucking find it! And then…

"Human..? What are you…" I looked up nervously and saw Zim staring at the Tv as his hand stopped mid-eye rub and his jaw dropped.

When he finally pulled himself from his frozen state of shock he turned to me looking enraged but on the inside, hurt and confused. I gulped and backed up, grabbing a broom I had forgotten to put away the other night in defense. "Before you do anything crazy just let me explain." I said as calmly as possible. Zim let out a sigh and softened his rage filled eyes into a suspicious glare as I set the broom down on the floor and shut off the Tv.

**Zim P.O.V.**

What on Irk was I staring at? Some sort of recording from my base? But that was impossible! Dib was the only human that could even possibly be considered a threat and even then he was never able to keep a monitoring device in my base for very long.

The Emma-human ran back to her room as I sat down on the couch. She came back with what looked like a miniature version of my base! She pulled the edge of the front wall until the magnetic clasp released it and swung open to reveal 4 thin cases. She pulled one of them out and handed it to me. It showed a picture of me and Gir in his disguise standing proud in front of a crowd of irkens and at the top 'Invader Zim' in large letters.

"What is this?" I asked. "It's a cartoon show. At least here it is." The Emma human said. I opened the case, spinning the two disks inside with my finger.

"I'm not on Earth, am I?" I muttered. "Well, you are, just not the one you know. I have a strong feeling the Earth you're trying to conquer is in another dimension or something." she shrugged. "How did you know Zim was trying to conquer-! I mean what are you talking about? Zim is not here to enslave all humanity." I quickly corrected myself. "Don't try to fool me, Zim. It's all on these disks." She said, patting the other three cases with a smug grin.

Wait, if she knew all this about me...why didn't she see me as a threat and report me to the authorities? And here I didn't think humans could get any dumber…

"Here, I'll show a couple episodes." Emma-human said, taking the case from my hands and crouching down in front of the television. About a minute later she turned the screen back on and a menu popped up with my face on it! She handed me the remote and sat back down next to me as the first episode began.

After the first couple of episodes I heard the Emma-human yawn and felt something press up against my shoulder. I felt a slight chill as it tickled my arm and I took my eyes off the screen to see what it was.

I froze, feeling heat on my cheeks as I saw the human curled up with her head rest on my arm, her dirty blonde hair, tickling me slightly. I tensed for a few minutes but after the third light nuzzle I began to relax again.

I felt strange. Normally I would've shoved her off of me in utter disgust but unlike other humans I'd met she was...not revolting! She didn't smell bad, she wasn't very obnoxious or annoying and she didn't look terrible either. By human standards of course.

I found myself allowing her to stay curled up at my side as she slept. I wasn't at all sure how it had happened but I sort of...enjoyed it. Feeling her almost soothing body heat resting on me. It was actually a bit relaxing. There was a small draft making the surrounding air much colder. Not that I couldn't handle a little chill.

Obviously the human couldn't though as I felt her shiver and grip my arm tighter in her sleep. I spotted a small blanket folded up on the other side of the couch and grabbed it with my Pak legs, draping it over her body.

I felt something shock my back like a huge spark as I did so and the twisty feeling in my spooch came back. It eventually dissipated but I couldn't help but wonder what that was.

It was just so...strange.

**AN: Yeah kinda another short fluffyish chapter for ya guys. Gah these two are so cute and fun to write!**


	7. Chapter 7: Internet

**AN: Thanks to I got mugged by a penguin for following my story and having an awesome name.**

**Chapter 7: Internet**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I groaned and cracked my eyes open. I saw Zim glance at me then quickly look away when our eyes met his cheeks turning a darker shade of green. I slowly sat up and noticed I had been sleeping on Zim's shoulder. I blushed heavily and kicked the blanket off me. Wait, when did I have a blanket last night?

"What time is it?" I muttered. "10:30" Zim said, not looking away from the Tv. He was on the Mysterious Mysteries episode. He was watching all night?! Figures the only person more determined to watch the episodes than me would be one of the characters.

I stretched a little bit and got off the couch, stumbling a little as I made my way to the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and brought it back into the living room, setting it gently on my lap as shoved the blanket into the corner of the couch.

"And then the squirrel ate Dib's greasy head!" I choked a little, one of the pieces of cereal sliding harshly down my throat as Zim and I almost burst into laughter simultaneously. "So...what do you think?" I asked awkwardly after I finally swallowed my food correctly. Zim pondered a bit as the next episode began. "It certainly is...interesting…" he muttered, shoving a tiny notepad back in his Pak and pausing the Tv. He was taking notes too?!

He got up from the couch, his muscles popping as he stretched them. "Want anything to eat?" I asked. "No, irkens don't require nutrients as often as you humans do. I'm just going to find my robot." he said, walking away.

I leaped up off the couch, quickly shoving the rest of my breakfast down my throat as I followed him. He peeked his head into my bedroom, calling Gir's name and suddenly stopped. I poked my head in next to his and saw Gir and Dee-Dee curled up together at the foot of my bed. "Daww!" I squeaked, pulling out my phone to take a picture.

"Gir! C'mon!" Zim snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. I whined to myself, as Gir sat up and Dee-Dee woke up, jumping off the bed. Adorable picture, ruined.

I sighed as Zim marched off to his ship and Dee-Dee began whining at me for some food. I complied and noticed we were almost out of puppy food. Checking the pantry for more I saw we were almost out of a lot of things too. But lucky for me there was another bag of food for Dee-Dee in the back corner.

I sighed and ran back to my room, changing out of my pajamas and into a pair of black yoga pants and a black Three Days Grace tee shirt. I pulled on my Gir jacket and zipped it up halfway as I ran a brush through my hair and grabbed my laser kitten purse, which had my wallet, house keys,pocket knife and a few hair ties. I shoved my phone inside and grabbed the money my mom left me for groceries off the kitchen counter as I ran outside to the shed.

I creaked the door open and saw Zim tinkering with something on the workbench while Gir was sitting on top of the Voot Cruiser, kicking his legs back and forth and humming a little tune.

"Hey, Zim?" I called. "Hmm?" he grunted, making me question if he was even listening. "I'm going out to get some things. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Zim muttered, shooing me away with his free hand. I sighed, assuming he actually paid attention to what I said, and grabbed my bike from the garage. I shoved my purse in the basket and hit the kickstand with my foot as I pushed off, zooming down the driveway and into the street.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I didn't have much motivation to work on my ship today. That show had taken up most of my thoughts. I was almost finished with the series but I needed to know more! The Earth girl had a computer and she did seem to have extensive knowledge about this show. Of course it would only make sense that she would have some information on her filthy Earth laptop.

I set my tools down and marched out of the shed, Gir following at my heels. I walked into the human's odd little bedroom and found the device sitting on her desk.I opened it and pressed the power button in the corner.

"Ooo. Emmy's gonna get mad." Gir said from the doorway. I growled and rolled my eyes as the machine started up. Even if she didn't like that I was looking through her things what was she going to do? I'm a trained irken warrior. She wouldn't stand a chance against me.

I swiped my finger across the touchpad on the laptop and ended up clicking on an icon labeled Google Chrome. I web browser popped up, the top of it littered with tons of different things. I click on website after website, going down the list hoping to find something about this cartoon.

One of the first ones was a website called DeviantART. It seemed to be a link to the human's inbox. 24 new deviations, 2 journals, 1 reply.

I was about to click away but I noticed something in the messages. One of the images seemed to have the Dib-worms sister in it. Out of curiosity I clicked it and the image loaded. WHAT ON IRK?! The Gaz-human and I were sitting on my couch with our mouths attached together! I quickly clicked back to the messages and pushed myself away from the computer.

Then I saw the one reply she had.

"Ick! I know right. I don't judge people who like ZaDr but...eww…"

ZaDr? What the heck was that? Some sort of weakness I could use against the humans maybe? I quickly typed it into the search bar and waited for the page to load. Wait...is that...and his…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I slammed the laptop shut and ran from the room as if it had just caught fire, eventually collapsing in front of a small garbage bin. Perfect. I grabbed it and began to gag eventually releasing the content of my insides. Disgusting humans.

Eventually I gathered myself enough to go back into the room and immediately delete that from the computers browsing history. That image would forever be scarred in my brain. I continued to browse the other websites, a bit more cautiously this time, and I soon came across something a bit more interesting. InvaderCON 2 The Trial Script Reading video.

**AN: Yeah, just a little filler chapter of Zim discovering his fanbase. Poor guy. xD**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**AN: Thanks to TheSecretSpot for following and favoriting. :D**

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I panted slightly as I closed up the garage and grabbed the groceries out of my basket. "Zim! Gir! I'm back!" I called to the shed. Oddly enough I didn't get a response.

Looking inside the shed I didn't see anyone there. It seemed like Zim had just left his tools out all over the ground. This slightly worried me.

"Zim? Are you in here?" I called, walking inside. Dee-Dee scampered up to me with Gir at her heels. I set the bags down on the counter and I hugged the two little nut-balls that were jumping on my legs. "Hey Gir, where's Zim?" I asked as I pried him off me.

"He's in your room Emmy." I eyed him with a "really?" look and continued to my room. I cautiously poked my head in the half shut door and saw Zim curled up on the floor, his head and knees buried in the carpet. Then I saw my computer, open and turned on, sitting on my desk. I video had just stopped playing on YouTube.

The Trial Script Reading.

Oh god.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I gave the screen a confused glare as I read the description of the video. A reading of an unproduced script by the voice actors at a convention? I clicked the video and sat back in the chair slightly as it loaded.

It was certainly an...interesting video, it was surreal to hear my magnificent voice imitated perfectly by this human. Who is he to steal ZIM'S voice?! I suppose I could always rip out his vocal chords. I began to zone out. Slowly losing interest in the constant jokes the humans were making, that of course I didn't get. Then something caught my attention again.

"Zim. You've been nothing but a curse to the empire since the day you were born. If Tallest Miyuki or Spork were here they'd say so too!" Tallest Red said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Curse to the empire? Why would the Almighty Tallest say that?! After everything I've done for them they would just say that about me?! No...this had to be made up. I fake episode. I don't remember anything like this happening but...it was an unproduced episode...perhaps that would've happened in the future?

But the Tallests wouldn't hate me...would they..? They didn't seem as pleased to see me at the Great Assigning as I would've thought after I saw that moment again in the show. They placed bets on how I would die on Hobo 13. They...they tried to KILL me by sending me malfunctioning S.I.R. Units!

It was all becoming so clear. Everything that I was oblivious to before was now making sense. Did that mean...they never intended for me to have a mission? Were they just trying to keep me as far away from them as possible?! How could they do this to one of their most powerful and loyal soldiers?! Lie to me this entire time just to keep me away. I felt something warm and wet trailing down my face.

Then I heard it...the final slap in the face to me. After racking my brain trying to find the Tallests reason for doing this in the video the Control Brains had finished their evaluation of me.

"He is...a defective."

My eyes grew wide as I tried to process what I just heard. I stood up on my now shaking legs and tried to walk outside to get some fresh air. I felt dizzy as I stumbled and eventually fell to the floor. I would've tried to stand again but...what was the point? More wet streaks appeared on my face as I lowered my head and I began sobbing into my hands.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I took very quiet steps over to Zim, not wanting him to know I saw him like this. The floor creaked under me and Zim's antennae flinched. He slowly looked up at me then quickly turned away. "G-go away h-human…" he muttered, his breath jagged and heavy. I saw tears clinging onto his chin and damp spots on his legs and hands. I knew letting him watch the show was a bad idea. I took a few more steps towards him.

"Z-Zim said GO AWAY!" One of his mechanical Pak legs shot towards me, missing me by just a few inches before it hit the wall and fell limply to the floor. I hesitated for a second before I advanced. I sat down on my knees next to him and gently put my arm around his shoulder.

He looked up at me again, his face turning a dark green, and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes to try and pass off that everything was fine with an insincere smile. I sighed and wrapped my other arm around him, now holding him in a hug.

"E-Emma-human? What are you d-doing?" he asked quietly. I didn't answer him and only hugged him tighter. Soon enough he rested his head on my shoulder, a few more tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I'm a failure...a defect...I'm nothing…" he muttered with hiccup. "No you're not." I said with a smile.

"You're different, unique, you could be anything."

"B-but...I'm defective. How can I be anything if my Pak doesn't even work right?"

I pulled Zim away from me and looked into his eyes. "You've been trying to be a soldier this whole time and that hasn't really worked out...but...that just means that isn't what you're meant to be. Being a defect doesn't make you useless, Zim. I just means there's something else you're meant to be."

He stared at me like a mesmerized yet confused child. Damn...I had no idea I had that speech in me. I hugged him one more time before getting up. "I'm gonna get started on dinner. You can come have some if you want, Zim." I said before I gave him a small pat on the head as I left.

About 15 minutes later I was draining some spaghetti in the sink when Zim stumbled into the room and hopped up on the counter. I turned to him with a smile and he looked down at his feet.

"Human?"

"Yeah?"

He paused for a second.

"About what happened? Let us never speak of that again." he muttered. I smiled and nodded as I poured the noodles back in the pot.

"So...what are you cooking?" he asked, raising a no existent eyebrow. "Just some spaghetti. You should be able to eat it." Zim nodded and began kicking his legs back and forth as he watched me running around the kitchen.

**Zim P.O.V.**

The food she made wasn't too bad. A little bland but at least I could eat it.

I still couldn't believe how...weak I acted and the human saw! She actually had the nerve to comfort me. As if I needed it. I wasn't some sort of weak worm baby! I am ZIM! How embarrassing. Now she'll start assuming that I need to be held and stroked like some pathetic, unstable human. Why did it always happen to me?

I got over the whole defective thing rather quickly and now I was alone with my thoughts as I sat in the human's bed once again. I saw Gir and her pesky little dog lying on her feet or curled up at her side as she slept. This girl was getting more suspicious by the day.

What was she?


	9. Chapter 9: Motherly Love

**AN: Thanks to InvaderZora Hellsingchick Numbuh1IsCutest and Catherine 124 for all the follows favorites and reviews! :3**

**Chapter 9: Motherly Love**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I felt paws prodding at my hands before a wet tongue began licking my face. I groaned and cracked my eyes open to see Dee-Dee panting at me. The second she saw my eyes open she yipped and jumped up on me.

I sighed and shoved her off me, accidentally making her fall on the floor. Gir climbed off my legs and cuddled her on the floor. I would've at least taken notice to the adorableness but I wasn't really in the mood today. Zim and Gir have been completely draining me of my energy and sleeping on a hard lumpy couch wasn't doing me any good.

I sat up and rubbed my throbbing head as I heard someone moving around near the front door. Zim? What the hell are you-? Wait, those sound like...HIGH HEELS?! Oh no. I grabbed my phone and looked at the date. It was Monday! Mom…

I jumped off the couch, making my head spin for a few seconds before I rushed to my bed and started shaking Zim in panic. "Zim! Wake up!" I yell-whispered. He tiredly groaned and looked up at me with dazed eyes. I pulled him out of bed and shoved him into my closet. I slammed the doors shut and saw Gir and Dee-Dee were gone!

I ran out of the room and right into a certain someone.

"Morning sweetie! It's good to see you." my mom greeted, hugging me tight. "Oh! Hey, mom. How uh...how was your business trip?" I asked, glancing around the room for Gir and Dee-Dee. "Oh, it went great. I'm sorry I had to leave you here but when duty calls!" she laughed as she started to carry her bags to her room.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." Just before she went into her room at the other end of the hall I saw a small flash of blue and silver.

"Uh mom! Don't you want a drink or something before you lay down? I'll make you a smoothie!" I called desperately. "No thanks hun. Maybe later, alri-" she froze.

Shit.

I ran down the hall and saw Gir playing with Dee-Dee on her bed.

"Emma...what am I looking at?" my mom muttered, sounding horrified. Gir spotted us a few seconds later and beamed. "EMMY!" he jumped off the bed and used his rocket feet to land on my shoulders and knock me back.

"E-Emma?! What the hell is that thing?!" I gulped and tore Gir's arms off my neck, making him face my mom. "Mom...this is Gir. He's a new friend of mine." I said calmly and slowly. Gir beamed and waved at her. She nervously waved back and examined him closer. "What...is it?" she asked with a squeak in her voice.

Before I could answer we heard a banging noise coming from my room. Zim, you moron.

"Now what was that?!" mom asked making me back up her loud voice.

I gulped as she pushed past me and marched towards my room. I ran ahead of her and tried to pull her away, saying that it was probably just a bird that hit the window or a pile of stuff fell over in my closet but no matter what I said she ignored me and swung the door open to her absolute horror.

**Zim P.O.V.**

As soon as I was more or less awake I tried to figure out what had happened while in my state of half-consciousness. I was in a camped space with a rack of clothing covering my face. I heard people conversing outside of the small space. I tried to listen in but they were too far away for me to make out what they were saying.

I pushed past the clothes to try and hear better and slammed right into a wall. As I rubbed my head I noticed light streaming though a large crack in the wall going all the way up to the top. Wait...this was the door. With this new knowledge I pushed it with all the force I could muster. Perhaps a little too much force as when I collided with the door it opened instantly and I ended up falling on the floor with a loud thud.

I groaned and stood up just as the door to the bedroom swung open. I froze seeing another human staring at me in horror. I couldn't bring myself to move as I gave a pleading look to the Emma-human who was standing behind the woman. Finally after what felt like years of silence she finally spoke up.

"Uh...mom? I-I can explain." she choked out. I noticed a bit of sweat on her forehead. She stood between us as her mother's face began to pale. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the floor.

We stood there for a minute before the Emma-human began rolling her mother onto her back.

"Uh...human? What just happened?" I asked finally being able to speak.

"She fainted Zim. Now can you help me carry her?"

I cocked my head as she began to lift her torso off the ground and drag her out of the room. I sighed and reluctantly picked up the human's legs. I followed her lead into another bedroom and set her mother down on the bed.

"Sorry about that. I'm sure she'll calm down later."

I just shot her a glare and headed for the backdoor. How many humans would have to see me out of my disguise before I could just get out of this horrid place?

**Mom P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see Emma sitting by my bed with Dee-Dee asleep in her lap. "Are you feeling okay mom?" she asked.

I nodded and sat up slowly. "I had the weirdest dream where there was a robot jumping on my bed and then there was an alien hiding in your closet." I muttered knowing she'd get a laugh out of that ridiculous dream.

"Uh mom...that wasn't a dream. You fainted."

I gasped. "What?"

"Look at what's next to you." she said, pointing.

I turned my head and saw the little robot from earlier curled up next to me on the bed.

"So...the alien…"

Emma nodded. "He's outside in the shed. You wanna go meet him?" she asked.

I gathered up my courage and nodded. I couldn't possibly understand how my daughter was so calm about this. How long had this thing even been here?!

I stood up and followed Emma out the backdoor and towards the little shed in the corner of the yard. I really have to think about tearing that old thing down. She opened up the door to reveal a tiny purple spaceship. I heard some noise coming from behind it.

"Hey Zim! You got a minute?" Emma called.

"What!" a shrill voice responded.

The same alien from before poked its head out from behind the ship and crossed its arms as it glared at the two of us. I tensed a little at its unsettling gaze.

"Alright I think you two got off on the wrong foot. Mom, this is Zim. Zim, this is my mom, Jade." A bit of my confidence came back as Emma told it my name so casually and stepped closer.

"It's nice to meet you miss."

"Eh?"

I heard Emma start to snicker. What did I say?

"Mom, Zim's a guy." she said between holding back laughter.

Zim then looked really offended.

"Oh uh sorry! It's just all the pink and all." I said embarrassed.

I heard Zim growl at me but he didn't look like he was about to disembowel me. He then shot a small glare at my daughter.

"This is all your fault human. You picked these filthy Earth rags for me to wear."

"Oh, bitch, bitch, bitch. I thought you should at least have a similar color scheme to what you usually wear."

"Emma. Watch your mouth." I warned. I saw her roll her eyes but decided not to dwell on it.

"Are we finished here? Zim has important things to get back to." Zim boasted.

I had a feeling he was going to get on my nerves real quick.

"Actually I'd like to know how you ended up in my house!" I demanded. Zim sighed, clearly getting annoyed with me.

"I crashed here and your daughter took me in. I don't have anywhere else to go until my ship is fully repaired."

"He also sort of ripped through space and time." Emma added.

"And when did all this happen?"

"Friday night."

So my daughter was alone with this thing all weekend?!

"Are you satisfied yet human?" Zim asked sarcastically.

I growled at him until I felt Emma tug on my arm. "I'll come get you for dinner later Zim." she said to him as she pulled me back towards the house.

As soon as I was sure he couldn't hear us I pulled Emma back to face me.

"Emma we are not keeping that thing in the house! He's dangerous!" I hissed.

"I know that but I'm not just going to leave him in a place he barely understands to fend for himself! He'll be here a few more days at the most and then everything will go back to normal." she protested. "I've been taking responsibility for both of them and so far it's been fine. Just trust me okay?"

I sighed and reluctantly nodded. This is certainly going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Human

**AN: Thanks to Dusk-deerfluff and SamuraiButterfly8725 for all the follows and favorites. :D**

**Chapter 10: Strange Human**

**Emma P.O.V**

I poked my head in through the shed doors and saw Zim at the workbench. "Zim?" I called, stepping inside. Zim didn't acknowledge me.

"Hey! Irken!" I called a little louder. Zim still didn't say anything.

I walked up and grabbed his arm only for him to violently shove me off. "I'm trying to work human! This is very stressful!"

I finally noticed what was on the table. The cover of Zim's Pak was torn off and his claws were now digging through the insides of it. Two tubes were sticking out of the inner wiring in Zim's ship and were latched onto the holes in Zim's back.

"Oh, sorry." I said backing up so I didn't make him mess up.

Zim sighed and ripped something out of his Pak before tinkering with the wiring and snapping the cover back on. The tubes in his back soon retreated back into the ship and Zim shoved his Pak into place. I watched him, amazed at how swiftly he reassembled it. It looked like complicated machinery.

"Uh, my mom just made dinner. Are you gonna want anything?" I asked as Zim turned his attention back to me. "We still have some spaghetti left from yesterday."

Zim nodded and set his tools down, following me out of the shed. I held the door open for him with a smile as he pushed past me and grabbed his leftovers out of the fridge. Mom jumped a little as Zim stood next to her and put the tupperware in the microwave. He glanced down at the stove and gagged that the site of two beef patties sizzling in a pan.

"Relax; you don't have to eat it." I muttered, giving him a friendly punch to his arm.

Mom flipped the meat onto my plate and sat down at the table.

**Jade P.O.V.**

This had to be one of the most awkward moments in my life. We were almost completely silent while we ate and I was positive that Zim was getting annoyed with me constantly staring at him. Eventually he broke the silence.

"Why must you keep doing that human?" he said, glaring at me.

I froze and glanced over at Emma for help.

"She's just curious about you." she shrugged.

Finally I gathered enough courage to ask him something. "So...Zim, what is it you do on your planet?"

He opened his mouth to say something, almost automatically but then shut it.

"Well...Zim doesn't really know at this point." He muttered, poking at his food.

I looked back at Emma who was frowning at him. What did she know? I decided not to keep pestering and moved onto another topic.

**Zim P.O.V.**

This was really grating on my nerves. Not only were this human's questions obvious and sometimes idiotic but whenever she wasn't interrogating me there was an almost unbearable amount silence. It didn't help that the Emma-human eventually excused herself from the table and went back to her room, leaving us all alone. I quickly finished my food so I could leave as well but the human stopped me.

"Hold on Zim. I want to talk to you."

"That's what you've been doing this whole time!" I snapped.

I don't know why I was turning towards the Earth-girl's room but I suppose any company was better than answering her questions.

"I mean more than just asking you things. I want you to know that my daughter rarely has bad-judgment, especially on people. So unless you prove me otherwise I trust you. I don't want to be your enemy Zim."

I growled and rolled my eyes as I continued on my way back to the Emma-human's room. As I pushed the door open I heard the human snarl and curse.

"Fucking tit bag!"

I gave her a questioning glare and sat down next to her on her bed. She was hissing at a small flat screen T.V. which she was playing some sort of game on. The character she was playing as was at the moment being constantly hit in mid-air, Emma just barely missing the prompt to dodge. Her health quickly depleted as her fingers frantically scrambled to the buttons to try and land a hit on the enemy, cursing loudly the entire time.

Eventually her character's health was fully lost and the screen went dark as the 'Game Over' screen faded in. She sighed over-dramatically and fell back onto her bed, the controller resting on her stomach.

"Stupid boss battles." she growled "I HATE the difficulty curve in this game." She reluctantly sighed and sat up, pressing the 'Continue' button on screen.

I sat down and watched her try and fail several more times before she finally turned off the game in frustration. She turned to me with a bit of a glare. "What are you smiling about?"

I suddenly noticed that I had been smirking the entire time. I went with the only response I could come up with. "Uh...it's amusing how frustrated you're getting over a mere game." I shrugged.

Her glare hardened, bad choice of words.

"I'm just trying to get the damn achievement for beating this guy. I'll get a secret ending that way too." she sighed as Dee-Dee jumped up on the bed. I almost immediately shielded my face from her licks but luckily she ignored me and attacked the Emma-human, licking her chin a few times before laying down in her lap.

"So...how long until your ship is fixed?" she muttered. That was an unexpected question.

"Um...about two more days I suppose."

I was staring at the dark screen of the TV and I notice the human sigh and lay down in reflection. I turned my head and saw her facing me, blankly staring up at me. It felt...odd.

"Well I better go get ready for bed." she sighed, sitting up and grabbing some spare clothes out of her dresser drawer and leaving the room. "Goodnight, Zim." she muttered.

I nodded and slipped under the blankets, shoving the tiny Earth-dog off the bed in the process. About 15 minutes later the door opened and I heard the human settling down on the couch once again. Another hour or two past and I opened my eyes to the sound of a low groan and some shifting coming from the other side of the room.

I sat up and looked at the Emma-human, who was shifting every couple of seconds to try and get comfortable. I sighed and rolled my eyes, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "I'll just do this so we'll be even and I won't need to do her any more favors." I growled to myself as I stood up.

I stood in front of her, watching her squirm on the couch for a couple minutes before I slid my arms under her body and lifted her off the couch, quickly carrying her to her bed and setting her down. I lazily threw the blankets over her and walked back to the couch, laying down and pulling the blanket over my head.

"You like her."

I cracked my eyes open to see Gir staring at me from the coffee table.

"What nonsense are you talking about this time, Gir?" I muttered, just wanting to sleep so I wouldn't have to talk to him.

"You like Emmy!" I shushed him.

"I do not like the Emma-human Gir. She's tolerable at best." I said, almost as an automatic response.

**Emma P.O.V.**

"Yeah you do! You're the bestest friends forever and ever!" Gir squealed.

"Gir! Enough!" Zim hissed back.

My smile grew as I listened to the conversation. I guess Zim didn't put the fact that I might still be awake into consideration when he swapped beds with me. The two of them bickered for a few more minutes until Zim finally told Gir to go to bed and the room grew quiet. I was going to miss these two nuts when they left. So I'd better tell him soon.


	11. Chapter 11: Off to the Mall

**Chapter 11: Off to the Mall**

**Emma P.O.V.**

I sat up and yawned as sunlight flooded my room. That was the best sleep I'd had all week. I looked up at Zim who was still asleep on the couch and smiled. He looked so adorable. I heard a small buzzing noise next to me and saw my phone had a notification. An email from Hot Topic to be specific. My Hot Cash was finally valid! I grinned as I heard mom opening cupboards in the kitchen.

"MOM!" I screamed, jumping out of bed.

I heard a loud thump behind me and saw Zim had fallen off the couch and was now stuck between the couch and the coffee table while being tangled in the blankets. I snickered and grabbed his hand out of the mess of blankets, which was swatting randomly at the air, and pulled him up into a sitting position before running out of my room again.

I slid into the kitchen, nearly hitting the table and scrambled to my mom's side as she was getting out a pan to make some eggs.

"Jesus Emma, you don't have to scream." she muttered.

"Mom, my Hot Cash is finally valid this week! Can we go to the mall?" I begged.

"Emma, I not sure. You have those guests over and I need to figure who I'm going to get to fix the windows."

"Don't they have a window place somewhere in the mall?" I countered. I wasn't missing a chance to get stuff half-off.

"But what about your little alien friend?"

I took a second to think. "He might have his disguise. We can bring him with us!" As I continued to plead Zim stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing a small bruise on his forehead. Guess he hit his head on the table.

"What are you whining about?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"Zim? You feel like taking a trip today?"

Zim eyed me. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The mall. We aren't going to leave alone here so we gotta drag you along." I said.

Zim sighed. "I suppose I don't have much of a choice at this point do I?" he sounded really annoyed.

"Go get your disguise." I said, pointing behind me to the backdoor.

He growled at me and trudged outside. He came back in a few minutes later with his eyes, covered by violet contacts and a black wig on his head. I heard my mom hold back a snicker and I did the same. Zim pouted and stomped over to her.

"And what do YOU find so humorous about Zim's disguise?"

"C'mon, I got an idea." I smiled, pulling Zim towards the bathroom.

I lifted him up onto the counter and quickly ran back to my room, grabbing a face painting kit from my closet. I got this as a Christmas present a few years ago and almost forgot it existed but I was glad I didn't.

I walked back into the bathroom and mixed together a few colors of face paint until I had something similar to my skin tone.

"Emma-human, what are do-" I grabbed his face mid-sentence and began brushing the paint on him.

Luckily it didn't seem to burn and though Zim did resist a little at first by the time my mom came to check on us Zim was still and calm and he was actually showing me any spots I missed. To add a little more of an effect I messed up his wig and gave him some shorter, more normal black gloves to wear, stuffing some foam in the extra fingers.

Mom examined him from all angles then smiled, lightly pinching his cheek. "You look just like a normal human teenager. Very clever, Emma." I beamed with pride then laughed at a Zim's face turning a darker green under the face paint.

"Is somebody embarrassed?" I teased.

Zim growled and jumped off the counter. "Can we go now?" he asked.

I smirked and pat his head before leaving to get dressed myself. I wasn't going to Hot Topic in my pjs.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe this. How much more would I be able to take of these humans? Especially that girl. Now my entire face was irritated. It was bad enough with the itchy wig and scratchy contacts! Oh how I wish I could pick this stuff off.

The human came out of her room a few minutes later, bouncing up and down in a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The shirt had a yellow, winged equine of sorts with pink hair and the word 'yay' underneath it. I swear this human was getting stranger by the minute.

The Jade-human insisted we eat something before we left so we didn't actually leave for another hour. One more hour with this irritating stuff all over my face and neck.

Finally Emma was dragging me towards the door while also trying to pull on her jacket. That's when I noticed the hood.

"Are you...wearing my robot's disguise?" I asked.

Emma stopped dragging me and sat down in a chair to pull her shoes on. "Sorry, does it weird you out?" she asked, tilting her head a little.

Of course it weirded me out but I couldn't let the human know about it. "No, Zim was just curious." I shrugged.

"Yeah, they sell these jackets at the store we're going to. I don't go anywhere without mine." she smiled. "Speaking of which will Gir be fine by himself? Taking him with us is way too bad of an idea."

I thought for a second. "I'll turn the T.V. on for him. He forgets to break anything if he's watching something on that horrible screen." I sighed, walking into the living room and finding Gir and Dee-Dee fighting over one of her dog toys.

"Gir! Come here!" I ordered. He dropped the toy and obeyed as he walked up and saluted me. I sat him down on the floor, making him face the television screen and I turned it on to random cartoon channel. I casually dropped the remote on the couch and caught up with the humans outside.

**Emma P.O.V.**

I bounced a little in my seat as we got closer to the mall. I loved going here so much! It actually had some weird stores for people like me. I double checked my bag when we pulled into the parking lot and slightly adjusted Zim's wig before dragging him towards the entrance.

"Meet me at the food court when you get out!" mom called as I ran ahead.

I pushed the doors open and Zim's eyes went wide. Guess this many people was a bit overwhelming to him. I smirked and tapped his shoulder to snap him out of his trance as I began to walk to where the store was.

As we got closer to the store I unfortunately saw the only three people who could ruin this day. Tori, Katlin and, Hayley. They were gabbing in front of the Aeropostale store, Katlin also texting on her phone. I pulled Zim off to the side and tried to stay out of their sight as we passed. I was so close- "Hey, isn't that the weird girl from school?" -yet so far.

I tried to ignore them and keep walking but Tori soon blocked my path. "Hey freak! What are you doing here? Coming to try and get some real clothes?" Tori smirked.

"Nah, she's going to that weirdo goth store, or something." Katlin muttered, not looking up from her phone.

I glanced at Hayley, waiting for her to add to the insult but she was staring at Zim, who was standing next to me, waving to him with this strange look on her face. Oh god she thought he was cute?! Luckily Zim didn't seem to notice. I growled at them, actually making them back up in fear and walked past them, pulling my hood tightly over my head as they snickered. God, they pissed me off so much.

Zim caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I glanced over at him and saw I had almost past the store. I sighed and walked in, still hiding my face from the girls.

"Disgusting…"

I looked over at Zim who was standing by the store window, glaring at the girls. "Why do those filthy human brats even consider the idea of being more superior than someone like you?"

Wait, was he complimenting me?

I sighed. "They may be different worlds but human stupidity never dies." I muttered.

Zim smirked at me and pushed away from the window, letting me lead him deeper into the store.

**Zim P.O.V.**

I kept myself close to Emma's side, not that I wanted to. This place was just a bit too surreal. Plus, being in public, I didn't want to be noticed.

After my comment on those females Emma began dragging around the store, her eyes growing large and weird squeaking noises coming from her throat. It was almost hard to keep track of her running around the store. The only time she was standing one place for more than 12 seconds was when she had asked a store clerk for help getting something off one of the higher shelves. I didn't believe I had ever seen her act so childish. I wasn't exactly sure how to describe it.

Finally she pulled me out of the store with a plush doll two vinyl figures and a t-shirt. I think she had tried to explain the context of them but I wasn't paying that much attention to what she was saying. It didn't make much sense regardless.

"Hey, you wanna get some doughnuts?" she said, finally getting me a reason to pay attention to her. I looked up and saw a small store in the middle of a large carpeted area. I could already smell the fried dough and cinnamon.

I felt the Emma-human's hand brush against my mouth and I snapped back to reality. "C'mon drooly." she smirked. Idiot, Zim does not drool. At least when I'm aware of it I don't.

The human ordered a bucket for us to share while I watched an army of tiny doughnuts run across the fryer until the perfect crisp brown color was reached then covered in sweet sugars. It was rare for a normal irken to have doughnuts. They're mainly meant for the higher ups like the Tallest.

Then second she set the bucket down on the table I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth. I was surprised how good it was. Irken doughnuts were most likely better but this was good enough for me. Especially since I would never be able to taste a real one. The two of spent the next couple of minutes picking off the doughnuts until none were left.

"C'mon, we better go meet up with my mom." Emma said, wiping her mouth. I nodded and wiped the last few crumbs out of the bucket with my finger before throwing it away.

**AN: Yay, new adorable fluff chapter! Gawd I love these two! X3**


	12. Chapter 12: The Backstory Chapter

**AN: Thank you to The Sparkle Dragon for favoriting, anonomon for following, and the guest who left a review. :3**

**Chapter 12: The Backstory Chapter**

**Zim P.O.V.**

"Emma! Zim! Breakfast!"

I growled and pulled the covers over my head at the sound of the Jade-human. I felt terrible. My throat was dry and my face felt like it was about to burst into flames. I heard the Emma-human get up and walk over to me.

"Hey Zim, c'mon get up." she shook my shoulder, making me groan and bury my face deeper into the pillow. "Oh, don't be such a baby!" she ripped the covers off me and gasped. I looked up and saw her horrified face. "What?" I groaned.

"Uh Zim? How much of that face paint did you wash off last night?"

What on Irk was she talking about? She grabbed a small mirror off her nightstand and handed it to me. My face was completely covered with a horrible rash. It took me a few seconds to process but then I realized. It was an allergic reaction! How could I have been so careless to just let this human slather that substance all over my skin!

I glared at her and stood up to confront her only for the world around me to blur and spin violently. I was about to collapse when the Emma-human caught me and wrapped my arm over her shoulder, keeping me relatively stable.

"You should lay back down Zim. You really don't look good." She led me to her bed and set me down. "I'll go get you some breakfast. Just stay put, okay?"

I reluctantly nodded and the human left the room. I sighed and rolled over in the bed, my hand landing on a something small and metal.

What the-?

**Emma P.O.V.**

I rubbed my eyes and walked into the kitchen to see my mom sitting at the table with Gir and a whole stack of waffles.

"Morning sweetie! Want some waffles?" my mom said sweetly, pushing a plate of waffles to me.

I glanced at the plate suspiciously. "Mom...You were the one that made the waffles, right?"

"Of course. Why?" she asked, taking a bite of her waffle.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

"Where's Zim? Is he still sleeping?"

"No, he got a bad rash from the face paint from yesterday and he isn't feeling well."

She nodded and slid another plate of waffles towards me. "Well go give him this and try to keep your distance from him today in case he actually is sick and contagious." I rolled my eyes and picked up the plate.

"It's an allergy, mom. I pretty sure I'll be fine." I smirked, walking out of the room before she could continue to lecture me on unnecessary safety precautions.

I peeked my head back into my room to see Zim still in bed and looking at something in his hands. I walked up to the bed and set the plate on my side table as Zim just continued to stare at the object in his hands.

"Who are these humans?" he asked, I assumed to me.

I glanced over at what he was looking at and froze. It was my heart-shaped locket. I've worn that damn thing since I was little! I quickly felt my neck to find it not there. Zim looked up at me, waiting for my answer only for me to rip the necklace from his hands.

"Why the hell did you take this?" I growled, grabbing his collar.

Zim glared at me and shoved me off, making me lose my balance and fall on the floor. "Zim did not take anything! That stupid charm fell off your neck when you put me down."

I stood up and glared back at him. "This 'stupid little charm' is the only thing I have left from when my life was perfect!" I felt tears stinging my eyes as I glanced at the two tiny pictures inside the locket.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Psh, you humans and your emotional issues." I heard him muttered.

SMACK!

Zim fell out of the bed with a thud and looked up at me in a mix of shock and anger, rubbing his stinging cheek. I growled at him, trying not to show that my hand stung like hell. Zim snarled at me viciously and with reflexes like a cat he grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall.

"You dare attack an irken?" Zim hissed as fear welled up in my eyes.

Suddenly his grip loosened as Zim's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed on the floor. I bent down and picked him up, setting back down on the bed as he brought his hands to his forehead. I felt a bit of guilt wash over me as I watched him slowly curl up and a small groan escaped his throat as he waited for his headache to dissipate.

I picked my locket up off the ground and sighed, sitting down at Zim's side.

"Sorry…" I muttered as he sat up again. He raised a non-existent eyebrow as I blankly stared at the pictures. I could feel Zim looking over my shoulder.

"Who's the little blonde human?" he asked curiously. I sighed.

"That's me." I pointed to each photo. "Seven and eight years old." Zim pointed to the photo of 7-year-old me sitting on my dad's shoulders.

"I'm assuming that's your father unit. You look kinda similar."

I nodded holding back tears. "And this one is the last time I ever saw my friends Mia and Debra." I said pointing to the other photo.

"Where are they?"

"On the other side of the country. My mom moved us here after…" I stopped talking to try and push the tears back.

"After?"

I sighed. "...After my dad died."

I didn't want to cry, I really didn't! But when the memories came back into my mind I couldn't stop. "And that's how I went from a happy life to shitsville where everyone treats me like a freak!" I didn't care anymore. I let the tears fall as I felt Zim's gaze on me.

We were silent for a few minutes before I felt something wrap around me. I looked over at Zim who was awkwardly holding me in his arms. "Wh-What are you doing?" I asked, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"If Zim understands correctly this is how you humans help comfort one another. Surprisingly enough it helped." he muttered, his cheeks turning a dark green. He must've been talking about when I helped him though his little breakdown.

I blushed but kept myself in the awkward embrace, resting my head on his chest. "Thanks." I muttered, pushing myself out of his arms.

When I looked back to him I saw a large amount of his rash had already healed on its own. I gently pressed my hand to his forehead, there was still a bit of a fever but he seemed fine. I stood up and handed Zim his plate of waffles, which were sadly lukewarm at this point. Mine were probably the same.

"I'm gonna go eat. I'll check up on you later, okay?" Zim nodded and I left the room.

"What took so long Em? Your food is getting all cold and eaten." mom said. I glanced at Gir who was leaning over my plate and gave him a bit of glare before sitting down.

"Zim and I just needed to have a little talk. That's all."

**Zim P.O.V.**

I sat in silence after the Emma-human left with thoughts still racing through my mind. It seemed like I understood this human more than I had first realized.

I could still feel a bit of her lingering body heat on my skin as I sighed began eating the waffles in front of me. They may have been cold but I had eaten much worse as far as waffles. I set the plate back down on the small table when I finished and rolled over onto my side. Maybe being in this humans care wasn't so bad.

Later that night I was watching my show again, catching up on the last few episodes. I was laughing at the fact that I thought Tak was in love with me. It truly was idiotic, as with any other human emotion.

**Jade P.O.V.**

I was about to go to sleep when I heard noises coming from the living room. I quietly crept down the hallway seeing if I could catch Emma staying up late again. To my surprise I saw Zim watching TV. At my angle I couldn't see his face or what he was watching but what I heard made my face pale.

"And once I am done with the child, I will destroy her."


End file.
